Troubling Orders
by m-phistopheles
Summary: When Eren's misdemeanours get him into trouble, Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin take it into their own hands to make sure he gets proper disciplinary action


It was approaching midnight when the door to Erwin's office was opened. He'd been working on paperwork to send into Sina about their latest discoveries, along with some of his own personal plans for his branch of the military when it happened. The door had burst open, and in poured Corporal Levi, who was dragging Eren by the hair.

It was truly a sight to see, considering that Eren had at least ten centimetres height on Levi. The lanterns that Erwin had lit had seemed to dull after looking at papers for so long, but as he looked on at the sight in front of him, he was reminded that the flames were still burning strong. He sighed before asking the pair, who had shut the door and were now sitting on the couch, "Has there been a development with Eren?"

In return, he received an irritated tisk from Levi followed by, "He was terrible today. Do you know how many times I had to repeat my orders before he listened?"

"I assume it was too many, elsewise you would not have brought him to my office for punishment."

"Damn right it was too many. Wasn't it, Eren?"

Eren let out a gasp in response as his hair was once again tugged and he was thrown to the floor, Levi standing over him.

"Was that your answer, you shitty brat? We haven't even started and you can't form words? Answer my question."

Eren responded with a quick "yes" before being dragged towards Commander Erwin's desk. Still kneeling on the floor, it was up to Levi to give the quick order of, "Get up and sit on the desk."

"But, sir, won't I be disturbing the Commander if I sit there?"

Levi gave a look of contempt at Eren before turning his gaze towards Erwin. Their eyes met, and were able to convey the message Levi was trying to send. With a silent huff, Erwin put down his quill and lidded the inkwell before putting his papers in a drawer and pulling out some that wouldn't require his writing – only reading – saying aloud, "Sit on the desk, Eren."

Not wanting to disrespect his commander, Eren quickly got to his feet, stumbling a little, before sitting on the edge. He teetered nervously as Levi simply stood watching him, and it was like he could feel Erwin's gaze boring into his back. He ended up sitting slightly uncomfortably at the edge of the desk, enough for his toes to still be touching the ground.

Levi scoffed, "You're just desperate to be punished, aren't you? I tell you to sit and you perch yourself on the edge like a silly bird. Don't even bother anymore. Strip and then kneel again."

"Strip, sir?"

"Are you deaf? That was an order."

Not wanting to further anger Levi, he made quick work of his jacket and boots before struggling to get off all of the straps from the 3-dimensional manoeuvre gear off. His shirt came off with his trousers in quick succession, and he hesitated for only a second before pulling off the plain briefs he had on. He knelt on the floor, facing Levi, who was now leaning against Erwin's desk, not unlike the way Eren had been sitting on it before.

Eren also noted that Erwin still seemed to be reading through some important looking documents and wasn't quite paying attention to them. He didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted, but he decided that he would settle on uncomfortably relieved. He wasn't ashamed of his body, but was rather embarrassed that he was being punished in front of one of his childhood heroes by one of his _other_ childhood heroes. In his dreams to be part of the Survey Corps, he never thought anything like this would be happening.

He'd probably been staring into space and not paying attention, because it took Levi's hand gripping his hair tightly to realise that he was face to crotch with Levi's apparent arousal. Despite being behind the confines of the standard uniform, Eren was still able to make out the form of Levi's clothed member, probably hard and throbbing.

He wet his lips with an almost imperceivable movement of his tongue. He didn't want to believe that he was eager to start on Levi, but he also didn't want to lie to himself. The truth of the matter was that he was looking forward to getting close to the corporal. Despite the rough treatment and near constant angry demeanor, Eren was undeniably excited by Levi. He liked to think it was because Levi was graceful and cool, but he didn't know exactly what about him made him feel the way he did.

He watched as Levi popped the buttons on his uniform-standardized trousers, pulling out his hard member. The hand that he had in Eren's hair pushed his head forward so that the tip of his dick was resting on Eren's closed lips. He uttered a single command, "Suck."

As it was Eren's first time being near anyone other than he himself in a sexual manner, he wasn't entirely sure how to go about doing anything. He'd heard some of the other trainees (usually Hannah with the girls or Franz with the boys) talking about it, but vague knowledge wasn't anything compared to doing it and being up close and personal.

He made up for his lack of knowledge with quiet enthusiasm. He didn't want to disappoint – he didn't want to look bad in front of his superiors – and so he set about his task with determination. He took the tip into his mouth, stretching wide enough for it to breach his mouth but narrow enough for Levi not to be able to thrust in without experiencing teeth. He tried to get used to the taste: clean – as expected of Levi – but also slightly salty and kind of musky. His tongue flicked out against the head, feeling the slit dilate minutely to let out a drop of bitter precome.

He was still getting a feel of just what Levi felt like on his tongue when he heard the older man speak, "Take in more."

Eren widened his mouth, and pulled in a little more. He felt his throat clench up at the intrusion and knew that despite his efforts, it would take more practice to be able to take Levi in after the first few centimetres. He tried to make do with what he could fit into his mouth, sucking lightly and moving his tongue on the underside.

He heard Levi groan and felt fingers slide into his hair.

"Is this the first time you've done this?" Despite Levi's question, he didn't pull away from Eren's mouth, so Eren just assumed it was a rhetorical question and continued to diligently suck at the hard length in his mouth. The hand in his hair wasn't putting enough pressure to hold him in place, so he backed up enough to be able to look up into Levi's eyes while licking around to head.

Levi was looking down at him, a slight blush on his cheekbones. Eren wrapped his right hand around the base, putting his left in the apex of his own thighs. He moaned lightly around Levi's head and felt another drop of precome drip out.

Levi pulled away abruptly, his cock leaving Eren's mouth with a light pop, a string of saliva connecting it to Eren's bottom lip. With his boot-clad foot, he nudged Eren's hand away from his own cock. "Did I say that you could touch yourself?" He taunted Eren, putting pressure with his foot on the hard bulge in Eren's trousers.

Eren let out a keening whine, the hand around the base of Levi's cock tightening unconsciously. The sudden pressure on his cock made Levi let out a moan that was louder than the others; enough to have Erwin glance up from his papers with a certain light to his eyes before he went back to his reading.

Levi hauled himself into sitting on the desk, cock still hanging out of his trousers, and let his foot relax from the pressure it had been putting on Eren, who had loosened his own grip on Levi. He slowly pulled off his coat and untied the knot in his cravat, delicately placing both on the desk next to him. He crossed one leg over the other as he pulled off his boots, switching from left to right before putting both on the floor gently.

"Come here and kiss me."

Eren followed the command quickly, coming in close to Levi and letting his breath fan over his face. With Levi sat on the desk, their faces were at the same height and required neither of them to bend nor stand on their toes.

Eren leaned in slowly, meaning to put his lips on Levi's but miscalculated his moves and ended up just bumping their noses together. His face flushed and he spluttered a bit before one of Levi's hands found its place at the base of his skull, twining through the short strands of hair there, and the other on his shoulder.

He pulled Eren's face close to his, his lips touching Levi's just enough to feel the slight pressure. He felt as well as heard Levi growl against his lips, "That was an order."

Eren's eyes widened before he closed them tightly, pushing his lips onto Levi's. He wasn't sure what to do, but Levi seemed to be leading anyway, moving his lips against Eren. He was mimicking the way Levi was moving when he felt Levi's tongue at the seam of his lips. He pulled away, breathing heavily, to open his eyes to look at Levi. He was slightly surprised to see that the corporal's eyes were also closed, and before he could be told off again, he closed his eyes, pushing his mouth against Levi again.

He could feel Levi's tongue against his lips again, and shyly stuck his tongue out to meet Levi. To his surprise, Levi sucked his tongue into his mouth, sucking on the tip. Eren wasn't sure how to respond to the gesture, but it was over as soon as it started. Levi's tongue made its venture into Eren's mouth, licking at the roof of it and tracing patterns on his tongue. Eren wasn't entirely sure how he fit into the kiss or how to be a less passive participant, so he slowly put his tongue into Levi's mouth, trying the same method.

He had to admit that it was strange, despite how good he thought it felt. He wasn't paying enough attention, and Levi had taken advantage of that to kiss down his jawline. He found a spot on Eren's neck and started to suck enough for there to be light bruising.

"Lay yourself down on the desk." Was the quiet command whispered into his ear.

"B-but sir –"

"No 'buts'. Lie down now." Levi's hands met Eren's shoulders and started to push him backwards. Before he knew it, he was lying across the desk, legs dangling off of one end and head hanging off the other. He quickly came to remember that Commander Erwin was still in the room, and was looking at the pair of them with a gleam in his eyes.

Eren looked away embarrassedly, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to think about what was happening to him. Levi spoke again, "Stretch your arms out above your head, Eren."

He opened his eyes again and saw Levi give a look to Erwin. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but put both of his arms out anyway, stammering out a breathy, "Yes, sir."

He understood the command when Erwin's large hands wrapped around his joined wrists, efficiently restraining them. He was immobilized – unable to move his hands and lying flat on his back, feet not even reaching the floor. His head was heavy with the implications of the situation – that Erwin had known from the start what his punishment entailed and had done nothing – and so he heard rather than saw the sounds of clothes rustling and being placed aside.

He glanced up when he felt Levi climb up onto the desk, sitting atop Eren's thighs. He lifted his head enough to see that Levi had completely stripped, and was just as aroused as Eren felt. He didn't know whether he should feel flattered or embarrassed, but decided that he wouldn't say anything. He was still thinking about the fact that out of the three men in the room, Erwin was the only one who had removed nary an item, and who was also not really even participating, but rather watching with rapt attention.

Levi's hips made a sharp thrust towards Eren's pelvis, rubbing their two lengths together, and had Eren breathing out a loud moaning gasp. He tried to pull his hands away to put them on Levi, but felt the grip on them tighten significantly. He resisted the urge to pull his hands away, and the grip loosened, and was switched to a single-handed grip. Erwin's other hand seemed to disappear to the drawers of the desk as if looking for something without the use of his eyes.

Levi climbed up Eren's body more, moving so that their pelvises were lined up and in the perfect spot for frotting against each other. Eren let out another groan as Levi's hands came to rest on his chest. When he looked up at Levi, he saw the corporal's eyes were neither on Eren nor their conjoined appendages, but rather on Commander Erwin.

He spoke, "Have you found it yet, Erwin?"

"It's here, yes, but I was rather enjoying the show."

Eren was trying to wrap his head around the idea that the commander was enjoying the sexual display that had somehow seemed a lot less embarrassing five minutes beforehand. Knowing that someone in such a powerful place was enjoying this – two people, in actuality – was mind blowing to Eren, who never thought that this alone would be able to please them.

He watched as Erwin lifted a jar of what appeared to be clear oil onto the desk, putting it right near Levi. He spoke for the second time since Eren's punishment had started, "Do keep in mind this is a _punishment_, Levi."

"Tch, I know that. Which is where you're going to come in."

Levi unscrewed the lid of the small jar, dipping his fingers into the watery liquid. He brought his hand behind him, and Eren didn't quite see what was going on, but heard the corporal's slightly hitching breaths and felt his lightly rocking hips. A few minutes into it, Erwin spoke again, "I think you're ready, Levi. Shall we start?"

Levi's hand appeared again and went back to the oil. He scooped quite a bit into his hand before bringing it down to Eren's still-hard cock. He grabbed it by the base with the hand not covered and used the oily one to coat it thickly with the slightly cool – but actually room temperature – liquid. Eren watched with wide eyes as Levi finished coating his cock and held it in place, lifting himself onto his knees and lowering himself onto Eren's erect cock.

Eren whined loudly as he watched the corporal's eyes flutter shut as he felt a tight warmth around his cock. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes open as he watched Levi lower himself completely until he was seated in Eren's lap. He tried to buck his hips up, but felt Levi's trimmed nails scrape their way down his chest and knew better than to rush him.

His head thrashed back and forth as he waited for something – anything – to happen, for the pressure on his cock to start to move again. What he got instead was Erwin's cock pressed against his cheek.

While he was preoccupied watching and feeling Levi sink down on him, he had failed to notice Erwin undoing his trousers and pulling out his own cock.

It was the largest Eren had ever seen, not that he had seen many, but it was significantly larger than that of Levi, but also Eren's own. He felt slightly envious, but decided that it wasn't worth it and let the anxiety of the thing resting on his face take over.

With his position on the desk, his head hung over the edge, putting his mouth at perfect level to give Erwin the blowjob he was obviously expecting. He opened his mouth a little, sticking out his tongue to feel the texture of Erwin's cock resting against it. It felt different than Levi's had. It tasted muskier, felt larger, smelled manlier. He knew that it would be much more difficult to take in this one, but he considered the position he was in and how it seemed to clear the path to his throat slightly.

As he started to flick at the head of Erwin's cock with his tongue, he felt Levi lift off of his own cock, only to drop back down with a loud huff. He himself let out a loud moan, feeling it reverberate in his throat and vibrate slightly against the head of the cock he was preoccupied with.

For the first time that evening, Eren was directly addressed by the commander.

"Open up your mouth as wide as you can."

He did so, feeling the ache in his jaw as it was forced into an unfamiliar position. He felt his airway being blocked, the cock sliding smoothly to the back of his mouth and the start of his throat. He felt tears stinging his eyes, felt them start to fall as Erwin simply rested with the head of his cock in his throat.

He felt Levi starting to set a steady rhythm of lifting and falling, a pace that wasn't quick enough for Eren to really enjoy it, but a rather leisurely one. Every so often between the lift and lower of Levi's body, he would circle around his hips, feeling Eren on all of his walls. Eren was so lost, unsure of whether to be in pain because of Erwin or loving the way Levi felt.

He got the feeling that Levi was having a joyous time at Eren's expense, if his moans and scratching of Eren's chest were anything to go by.

Eren was just getting used to the feeling of Erwin situated in his throat when the man started to pull out. While Eren had been able to breathe through his nose (albeit shallowly and uncomfortable), he took advantage of the unblocked passageway to his lungs, gulping down deep and shaky breaths. He felt the bitter taste of Erwin's precome on the back of his tongue, but paid it no heed as he lifted his head to look at Levi.

He was surprised to see that the man seemed to be very hot and bothered: eyes closed, fists clenched, a flush coming down his chest to accent pert nipples. Eren wasn't one to call other men pretty, but if he had to use one word to describe Levi at that moment that would have been it.

He's starting to really enjoy himself when his head is pulled back into position, Erwin's cock dripping precome onto his lips. He licks away the liquid wincing slightly at the taste before he takes the cock into his mouth again. He tries to apply what he did to Levi, but Erwin's got more girth to him and it makes moving his tongue around difficult. He settles for just shimmying it around the underside as Erwin starts to push himself in and then pull out.

He's set a slow pace, but is gradually increasing to meet Levi's pace. Eren's eyes are steadily leaking tears, still not used to the feeling of having his throat stretched open. He felt conflicted about how to feel. Was he in pain because of Erwin's not-so-gentle thrusts into his throat, or was he feeling the same kind of ecstasy that Levi was?

He had his eyes closed, and wouldn't have much of a view had they been open anyway, but was able to hear the sounds of mouths sucking above him. He assumed that Levi and Erwin were exchanging kisses above him, and wished somewhat bitterly that he could see what exactly they were doing.

He himself was making quite a bit of noise, between the slight moans and the squelching of the cock entering and re-entering his mouth over and over again. He heard Erwin letting out the occasional grunt or pant, Levi moaning and gasping as well, as the sound of their flesh coming together repeated over and over.

Eren felt overwhelmed by sensations that he wasn't used to. He was conflicted and he didn't understand at first why Levi had chosen this as a punishment but he was starting to understand. He was totally out of control. He was being used by the both of them without a say in how it went at all. He was submissive and passive and didn't have the power to change it at all.

Tears started to leak out of his eyes again as he felt Commander Erwin release into his mouth slightly, pulling out quickly enough to shoot across his face and leave streaks of his come – evidence of Eren's service to him. Without Erwin's hands holding his head in the perfect position, he just let it hang limply.

Levi was still riding him, but his pace was becoming erratic, unpredictable. It was only moments later that he came, all over Eren's chest. He pulled off of Eren, who was left crying and panting and still hard, spread over Erwin's desk. A few seconds of silence passed, in which nothing but the breathing of the three of them could be heard along with Eren's quiet gasps, but then Levi spoke.

"Touch yourself, Eren."

With a shaky hand (that he hadn't noticed had been released), he brought his own erection some attention, letting spurts of come free after only a few strokes. His tears were still falling, but were getting smaller and calming down significantly.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you back to your room."

When Eren glanced up, he noticed that Commander Erwin looked perfect – not a hair out of place. While he had been stroking himself to completion, Levi had had enough time to start to get dressed, leaving Eren as the only one still completely naked.

Cold, eyes swollen and nose leaking, he started to pull on his trousers and shirt, followed by socks and boots. He would be going to bed anyway so he didn't see why he should put on his 3d manoeuvre gear, simply picking it up and carrying it.

The walk to his chambers was quiet and sobering. His nose was still leaking, but he didn't make an effort to stop it. He climbed into bed, Levi strapping his hands into the chains after watching Eren wash quickly and put on sleep clothes.

"Goodnight, Corporal."

"Your throat is going to hurt tomorrow and your body may feel strained. Remember that this time it was a punishment, but it doesn't always have to be one."

Levi started to walk away when he turned back, "Goodnight, Eren."

His footsteps quickly faded into the distance. Eren closed his eyes and tried to sleep, falling into a restless slumber.

* * *

This story is also published on my ao3 account, under m_phistopheles.


End file.
